bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MiningForLife/The Master Seedling
'The Master Seedling (By MiningForLife)' 'Things to know:' There are custom items in this story. If you see a bold text, it usually a loud sound or something talking very loud. ''' '''If you want to request for a custom item/idea in the story, talk to me in the comments. If you want to be in the story, also request in the story. 'Plot:' ' ' There was a clear sky, very sunny day. It was an ordinary day, everyone collecting pollen, eliminating mobs, doing quests. Then, a shake on the ground appeared. Good thing it was a tiny shake. Until it had grown. There was a gigantic crack on the ground, starting from the spawn point to the top of the mountain. It was almost the width of a field. Everyone had panicked. Some of them had fallen into the crack already. It was a disaster. Everyone rushed to the nearest shop for shelter. No one knew what was happening. Some assumed that a vicious bee had mutated and went insane. Others assumed that a beekeeper had done something wrong. Everyone had different idea's. It was until a month later, they found out what really happened. A guy, named Decemmeni, is living in his shelter in the hive apartment. Before the incident, he was a scientist who works with other scientists to find out some events happening to the city, "Pollen"-apolis. He have been discovering some unique traits about this town. The town always seemed to have an odd occurence happening every minute or so. But now, after the incident, he went to discover about the crack on the ground. Maybe he will find out something new. Maybe this disaster was actually a "good" thing. Read the story to found out. 'Chapter 1: Outside' '"KABOOM."' "What was that?" I said as I was waking up. "Man. So many odd things are happening to this town, I love it." I thought. I got up from my bed and opened the curtains. It was a cloudy day. Actually, it looks like it about to rain. I looked down. There were people checking their hives. Others was building a bridge to avoid falling to the gigantic crack. That construction have been going on for a long time, probably around 3 months ago. Is it really that tough to build a bridge? Well, I shouldn't really care about these stuff. It's pretty much a normal day in Pollen-apolis, because everyone is always so busy. I went to my closet, grabbed my Porcelain-Dipper, along with my Riley Guard and Bucko Guard. I also got my Porcelain Port-O-Hive. I got grasp of my Beekeeper Mask and put on my head. Took my Beekeeper Boots and rushed downstairs to go outside. 'Chapter 2: A Sprout' I made it outside. I saw another people panicking. It looked like they are running away from the mountain. "Wow," I said. "Another incident had happened. This town is very crazy." I looked at the mountain top. I know see what they were running from. "They are really that scared of that?" I thought. "IT SERIOUSLY A DARN SPROUT!" On top of the mountain, it was an ordinary sprout. It looks like it is connected to the giant crack on the ground. Are they scared that the sprout is growing from the crack, and assuming that it's gonna mutate or something? That just very stupid of them then. 'Chapter 3: *Pollens*' As I went to go to my favorite field, the Rose field. The smell there was always beautiful and pretty, besides the Scorpions that live there. Good thing they were very easy to beat. "Bam!" "Boom!" I said to myself. Collecting pollen is fun like always. "Oh! My backpack is full already? That was quite fast." "DECEMMENI!" I heard that voice before. I wonder who it was...... -_- "What do you want." I said in a "don't care" way. It was my annoying friend, Dean. He is one greedy person. He always request for honey and random expensive stuff from me. "Can you make the sprout on the mountain top grow fully for me please?" as he said with his annoying, squeaky voice. "Sure, just follow me to the top. Be aware of mobs, your still low-level you know." "I know, but I don't care!!! I just want you to get that sprout on top so I can get new stuff!!!" I sighed. Having this guy as a friend is quite terrible, but atleast he is nice and appreciable. 'Chapter 4: Mutated' "Alright, we're here, now you better help me with this. I can't just do this all by myself," I said. "Ok, I brought in my scissor!" facepalm "Is that really all you got, Dean?" "Yeah, you know I can't buy that big pollen collector that you have!" "Yeah, I guess your right, Dean." as we started collecting pollen. Ten minutes later....... "Alright, the sprout is done!" I said. "No it aint!" said Dean. "What?" The sprout didn't explode like it should've. It looked like it growing way bigger than before. "Uh oh." I said. "RUN!!!!" said Dean, as he scurried off. The sprout was mutated. It grewed way bigger than before, and it keeps growing by itself. It was already tall as my apartment, and tell you what. my apartment is darn high. 50-Story tall. It looked like it was almost the size of the mountain, but good thing it was half the size of it. I scurried off with Dean. It looked like it was about to fall over. Is this what caused the crack? Did this mutated sprout really did that disaster a month ago? The sprout did fallen over. Luckily, me and Dean survived. It time for me to investigate this incident. 'Chapter 5: Investigate' As Dean went home, I went back to investigate this odd occurence. Usually this doesn't happen all the time. A sprout functions just like a normal sprout. Grow full until it dies off. This one seem to use our pollen collection to grow itself. Unique. I collected some pollen and find out what was happening to this sprout. "Man. I wonder what happens if I use a chainsaw, instead of a pollen collector." I said to my myself. And so I did. Bought a Chainsaw from a person in Pollen-apolis, and came back to the spot. "Time to die off, Sprout." I revved up the chainsaw. GRGTGHNNNN. ' I slowly move it to the sprout and cut it nice and smooth. It was cutting through nicely. Actually. It kept growing. What the heck is happening? What is doing this? Oh wait, what was that word I said earlier? Mutated. 'Chapter 6: Notebook I ran back to my house and slammed the door shut behind me, running up the stairs, energy almost all lost. "Finally, I'm upstairs. Now where was those thing I need?" I searched through my room, and then I found it. "Ah-hah, I got the papers!" The "papers" was my notebook for taking notes about interesting occurence. It like, a diary for me, but for incidents happening in the town. I flipped through the papers until I found a new clear blank page. Mutated Sprout When I was grinding some pollen from my favorite field, the Rose field, my friend Dean ran to me. He requested to get the sprout on top of the mountain. I said sure, with a nice tone. With me and Dean going up the gigantic mountain, we talked about some stuff, about him being low-leveled, and random things. When we reached the top, we instantly started collecting. I'm surprised he still got the darn scissors. He should've just brought his electro-magnet or his "Dean-Pulverizer", which was literally a pulsar that was painted with his favorite color and a sticker of his favorite bee, Photon Bee. We started collecting the pollen, and when I thought we were done, we weren't. When I thought we were done, Dean had disagreed and I looked back, and there it was. It was growing like a giant. It was bigger than my apartment, it was bigger than half of pollen-apolis. When we saw this, I ran back along with Dean. Luckily, I had survived from this gigantic sprout. It was one odd day. The next day after that, I investigated this. It turns out, whenever you collect pollen, the sprout seemed to grow tremendously, and it looked like it would never fully grow. I am assuming that we may need an all-out squad pollen just to make it die out, or we can wait for like, 10 years just to make it die out on its own, but that would take, you know. A LONG TIME. But yah, mutated sprout. Quite odd. Oof. Well, that was fun writing. You know, maybe I should ask an all-out squad pollen collector. I do know a very popular one, known as the E.P.I.C, which is an acronym for Elite Pollen Impact Collectors. Their one of the biggest, and fastest pollen collecter groups out there. They are able to collect about 1 billion each 30 minute. The people inside the group was, actually, I should not talk about it. The group kinda want them to be a bit private. They don't want to get attention, even though they are popular. Their a popular, but shy group. I'm surprised that I'm in that group. Category:Blog posts